rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosimo
Cosimo is a miscellaneous character played by Adam Klimczak-Simul (AKA Nef). Stats Basics Voice Age Looking to be around the age of someone in their twenties. Though this isn’t time being fair... Gender The binary is too limited to describe a concept as complex as gender. Sexuality This phrase is completely meaningless. Sexual drive is only correspondent to love which is only correspondent to closeness. Intimacy… in other words is a better word. Species Human it seems. The complexities that lie underneath however... Nationality If an “all” option can be selected, it would be here. Race His body was never pertinent to the Earth. Backstory When by your scorn, love, I am dead And you think me free From all solicitation from me Then shall my ghost come to your bed And you… worse trials worse arms shall bring Then when you begin to see And here, who aren’t you then anything Together, calling for me And in false sleep I see you shrink And then, poor neglected now A veiled ghost, come see. What will I say, I have no know-how Least perseverance, you and love spent I’had rather see you painfully repent Than live long and innocent Full Backstory: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1C6zdY55G_nBgO9oTncOZ6Z-1yODaL_VrQyn1kjOLkdI/edit?usp=sharing Personality Cosimo was never evil, he wasn’t. There are many times where he’s done something abnormal that he’s valued because of a twised idealogy, but this would have never come to be if he wasn’t a corrupted soul. As an untouchable lost soul, he allows his personality to succumb to this title. There is nothing left for him that matters in a living sense. Everything excluding that excludes him as well. In that way, his actions in an effort to express inconsideration and not caring lean towards what can be perceived as evil. Morality actually has as little pertinence to him as gender. Resume Occupation He believes to lead lost souls into a transportation of a more comfortable state of being. This isn’t the case as lost souls are always lost in a state of eternal ghostship. Education Otherworldy in origin. Combat Weapon Cosimo has no weapon and is not a fighter. Semblance Since he has an aura despite not in the context of normal humans, he has powers known as transcendance. Lost souls are ghosts in that they are trapped from transcending into their next state of being. For him he can overcome barriers between dimensions by only passing through Omphalos. However, in Omphalos he can only exist as if he were attempted to be taken out of the crossroads of dimensions, he would be only semi apparent, like a ghost. It is easier for him to exist through technological mediums and the internet which is a crossroads of dimensions in its own right and the site for his home town. Future Outlook Character Development Cosimo will soon realize the dangers of his love and learn to live without her. This is a feat that is only possible through the aid of an understanding being who can save him from his inability to passover. Intended Career Cosimo had never had thoughts on his life, and dead, this is inapparent as well. Goal Certain goals would be to touch reality more, something that is almost impossible to him now but a constant fantasy as he hallucinates frequently. Other Notes This is an error Gallery Cosimo.jpg Category:Characters